Utilisateur:Fairy Breaker
A cause de certains problèmes personnels, je me vois dans l'obligation de (sur)vivre sans internet pendant plusieurs mois.... mais je reviendrais en juin 2016, promis ! :D Vous pourrez demander à mon petit ami Ryu-dama de mes nouvelles si vous le souhaitez... Bye, les amis, à dans quelques mois ! On ne se débarrasse pas de Meije facilement ! ^^ <----------- pour voir mon portrait ^^ Bonjour, ou bonsoir, je suis Fairy Breaker (contraction de "Fairy Tail" et "Code Breaker"), mais on me surnomme Meije car c'est mon véritable prénom. Je suis une des contributrices les plus actives du wiki, présente depuis 2013, ainsi qu'une membre à part entière du fan-club Juliadi où nous délirons toujours. Je suis également modératrice du tchat et la petite-amie IRL de Chris. <3 Je suis présente tous les jours sur ce wiki, à part pendant les vacances ou s'il y a un imprévu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message signé, je regarde mon mur tous les soirs et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre et de vous aider le mieux possible. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi me contacter ici, car je suis administratrice de ce wiki. Histoire *J'ai découvert Fairy Tail avec les arcs Loki et Oracion Seis. Ce manga a été un véritable coup-de-coeur et m'a beaucoup aidé à sortir d'une période sombre de ma vie. *En janvier 2013, n'ayant plus "Game One" (snif snif !), j'ai continé à suivre Fairy Tail sur "D17" et à acheter tous les mangas d'Hiro Mashima. *Peu après, j'ai commencé quelques modifications sur ce wiki (histoire de Wendy Marvel, citations, etc...), et j'ai fais deux pages entières, dont Wendy d'Edolas. Ma fierté, qui a été nommé AQ ! *J'ai continué en faisant des modifications plus grosses (j'ai presque entièrement fait l'arc Oracion Seis) et en regardant l'animé de Fairy Tail en version "vosrfr". *En novembre 2013, pour fêter ma première année avec ce suberbe manga, j'ai fini par m'inscrire à ce wiki qui me donnait de plus en plus envie d'aller. *Peu de temps après avoir intégré le wiki, j'ai été nommée au rang de "mage commun" par les administrateurs et je suis devenue la sous-chef d'une team. *Au bout de deux mois passés sur le wiki, j'ai été promu au rang de "mage importante" par l'administration, et je les en remercie infiniment. *Suite à de graves problèmes de santé, je n'ai pas pu être aussi présente sur le wiki que je l'aurais voulu, en début de 2014, mais le wiki et mes amies ont été là pour moi et j'ai pu revenir. *Ma chère Madi a décidé de publier un portrait humouristique de moi, en septempbre.... je me suis tellement amusée ce jour-là ! *Mon histoire a continué sur ce site puisque, un peu avant de fêter mes un an sur ce super site, j'ai été promue au rang de "modératrice du tchat", sout comme mon petit-copain. Préférences * Mistgun déterminé.jpg|Mistgun, mon perso préféré Wendy devant un éboulement.jpg|Edo-Wendy, ma perso préférée Makarof invoque Fairy Law.jpg|Fairy Law, ma magie préférée Shelia vs Wendy.png|Wendy vs Cheria, mon duel préféré Mistgun et wendy.jpg|Mistgun x Wendy, mon couple préféré Edolas arbres.jpg|Edolas, mon arc préféré Fairy Breaker discussion.jpg|Code Breaker, mon 2nd manga préféré Wendy edo sourire.jpg|<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Mes personnages masculins préférés sont : Mistgun Faust, Luxus Draer, Fried Justin, Gajil Redfox et Leon Bastia. *Mes personnages féminins préférés sont : Edo-Wendy, Cherrya Brendy, Lisana Strauss, Reby MacGarden et Wendy Marvel. *Ma magie préférée est le sort de la "Loi des Fées", mais j'aime beaucoup regarder Cherrya combattre, avec sa magie déicide. *Mes combats préférés sont : Wendy vs Cheria, Erza vs Azuma, Grey vs Ultia, Mirajane vs Fried et Lucy vs Flare (j'aime voir Lucy perdre). *Mes couples préférés sont : Mistgun et Wendy, Gerald et Erza, Gajil et Reby, Elfman et Ever Green, et Léon et Cheria. *Mes arcs préférés, en animé et en manga, sont : Arc Edolas, Oracion Seis, Île Tenrô, Tournoi de la Magie et Tour du Paradis. *Mes mangas préférés, en dehors de FT, sont : Code:Breaker, Naruto, Beelzebub, Vampire Knight, Black Butler et Brynhildr of Darkness. Contributions *Je contribue aux pages des membres d'Edolas (exemple : Wendy d'Edolas). *Je contribue aux pages des récents épisodes animes (exemple : Episode 183). *Je contribue aux pages des personnages principaux (exemple : Wendy Marvel). *Je contribue aux pages des personages secondaires (exemple : Macao Combolt). *Je contribue aux pages des personnages tertiaires (exemple : Aceto Balsamico). *Je contribue aux pages des sorts et des magies (exemple : Sniper magique). *Je contribue aux pages de tommes-mangas de la série (exemple : Tome 10). *Je contribue aux pages de conneri......... bêtises (exemple : Fan-club Juliadi). *Je contribue aux pages des arcs de la série anime (exemple : Arc de l'an X791). Surnoms J'ai aussi la réputation, sur ce wiki et celui de Code:Breaker, de trouver des surnoms originaux à tous le monde. Je vais écrire ceux que j'utilise le plus (merci de ne pas se moquer de mon inspiration ^^) : *Quartz Madi a pour surnom "Maman Blaque". *NikoErza a pour surnom "Ludninja". *Trimens a pour surnom "Trololimens". *Exsoblast a pour surnom "Slandynet". *Swippe a pour surnom "Swippie". *Luxus D a pour surnom "Dreyounet". *Lucy Dragnir a pour surnom "Fly". *Zack'Gale a pour surnom "Gajevy". *Eise R a pour surnom "Frérot". *Nasamaki a pour surnom "Aerial". *Frosch a pour surnom "Hermafro". *Seiya du S a pour surnom "Zodiac". *San Mononoke a pour surnom "Okkoto". *Mira-Chan a pour surnom "Corne". *Chris du Lion a pour surnom "Team". *Bella Fro a pour surnom "ma Lapinette". *Monkey Light a pour surnom "Carnaval". *Seoyeon a pour surnom "Rosie". *NatsuFlamer a pour surnom "Flamouche". *JealyJ a pour surnom "Jubi Choute". *Z. Vermillion a pour surnom "Zelephine. *Portgan D Ann a pour surnom "Annouchette". *La mage Noire a pour surnom "Sapine-Oméga". Il y en a quelques autres, mais ce sont les plus utilisés. Quand aux surnoms que je donne à Chris... ça ne vous regarde pas ! ^^ Fan-club de "Juliadi" <3 Embleme Juliadi v2.png|Notre emblème ! <3 Embleme Juliadi.png|Notre ancien emblème <3 Erza knightwalker iii by shooting star x7-d3k0jqp.jpg|Madi ♥ Mavis profile.png|Swippe ♥ Mira sourire.jpg|Trimens ♥ Wendy devant un éboulement.jpg|Breaker ♥ Quelques mois après mon arrivée sur le wiki, un groupe de quatre filles extrêmement folle est arrivé sur le wiki. A force de délirer sur le tchat et sur nos murs de discussion respectifs, nous avons été surnommées le "groupe de folles du wiki". Ne voulant pas en rester là, Trimens a décidé d'officialiser notre folie en créant un groupe, et j'ai décidé de l'appeler "fan-club Juliadi", un nom qui a eu beaucoup de succès. *Quartz Madi est l'administratrice de ce wiki, ainsi que la plus déjantée de nous quatre. Elle est ma "mère", la "femme" de Trimens et la "soeur" de Swippe. Son avatar est Erza Scarlet et Erza Knightwalker. *Swippe est la plus récente du groupe a être entré sur ce wiki, mais sa folie est très élevée aussi. Elle est la "soeur" de Madi et la "belle-soeur" de Trimens. Son avatar est Mavis Vermillion et Mirajane Strauss. *Trimens est une candidate au rang S sur le wiki, mais aussi une folle en puissance. Elle est ma "tante", la "femme" de Madi et la "belle-soeur" de Swippe. Son avatar est Mirajane Strauss jeune et Frosch. *Breaker est..... moi xD donc une fifolle sans limite. Je suis la "fille" de Madi, la "nièce" de Trimens" et la "seconde fille" de Swippe. Mon avatar est Wendy Marvel et Wendy d'Edolas. Mes persos préférés selon mes mangas préférés thumb|Code:Breaker <3Pour mes 8 mangas favoris, voici mon perso féminin favori, mon perso masculin favori, et mon méchant favori. *Dans "Fairy Tail" : Mistgun Faust en garçon, Wendy Marvel en fille, et Azuma en méchant. *Dans "Code: Breaker" : Kôdji en garçon, Aoba Takatsu en fille, et Hitomi en méchant. *Dans "Naruto" : Kakashi Hakate" en garçon, Hinata Hyûgya en fille, et Itachi Uchiwa en méchant. *Dans "Beelzebub" : Takayuki Furuichi en garçon, Aoi Kunieda en fille, et Yodegarde en méchante. *Dans "Vampire Knight" : Zero Kiryu en garçon, Rima Toyo en fille, et Rido Kaname en méchant. *Dans "Brynhildr in Darkness" : Murakami en garçon, Neko Kuroha en fille, et Valkyrie en méchante. *Dans "Bleach" : Byakuya Kuchiki en garçon, Yoruichi Shishoin en fille, et Ulquiorra Schiffer en méchant. *Dans "Black Butler" : Grell Sutcliff en garçon, Ciel Phantomhive en fille xD, et Undertaker en méchant. Perso de fiction sur "Fairy Tail" thumb|left|176pxSuite à une histoire sur les membres de ce wiki de la part de mon cher Chris, j'ai eu l'idée de créer un blog où tout le monde pourrait se créer un personnage imaginaire. Je vous encourage d'ailleurs à y aller, qui que vous soyez ! ^^ Je m'appelle Alyss Breaker et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis une puissante jeune Chasseuse de Dragon Aquatique, mais ma véritable identité ne sera révélée qu'à ceux qui liront jusqu'au bout l'histoire de Ryu (attendez-vous à un gros choc). Magicienne indépendante et très amie de Trimens, j'ai des cheveux bleus et raides, aux reflets violets, et des yeux bleus aussi. Toujours calme et réservée, je n'hésite toute pas à m'énerver et à mettre en jeu ma vie, afin d'aider mes amis. J'ai aussi une charmante Exceed nommé Frosch. Autres *Bon, je crois que tout le monde l'a compris mais...... j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime Chris <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 *Même si "Fairy Tail" est (et sera) mon manga préféré, j'adore aussi "Code Breaker" et "Naruto". *Je suis en train d'écrire une petite fiction sur Fairy Tail, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil. *Comme je suis une Corse, je préviens que je suis très, très susceptible. Désolée d'avance. *Les lundi et jeudi soirs, je suis souvent de très mauvaise poil, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. *J'aime particulièrement importer des nouvelles images sur le wiki... je ne sais pas pourquoi. *J'aime plutôt les shônens, mais aussi quelques shôjos (Vampire Knight, Fruits Basket, etc...). *Il m'arrive souvent de faire des erreurs dans l'écriture des noms, surtout pour Cherria Brendy. *Je suis aussi l'administratrice du Wiki Code:Breaker, alors n'hésiter pas à aller visiter un peu. *A cause des devoirs et de mes parents, je ne pourrais pas souvent être disponible sur le wiki. *Comme beaucoup d'autres sur ce wiki, je déteste Lucy Heartfilia, mais aussi Monkey D. Luffy. *Sinon, j'aime aussi la J-pop, les séries "Pretty Little Liars" et "Vampire Diaries", le death métal. *Ma devise est "Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, mal pour mal !", comme dans "Code Breaker". 200px|Le fait que je sois sur cette page signifie que je fais parti du [[Utilisateur:Fairy Breaker/Fan-club Juliadi|fan-club de Juliadi !]] 200px Catégorie:Juliadi